The NHLBI Gene Therapy Resource Program (GTRP) facilitates the translation of gene therapy research into clinical interventions for heart, lung, and blood diseases. The GTRP provides resources to NHLBI investigators in the form of preclinical and clinical-grade vector production, pharmacology/toxicology testing, clinical trials funding assistance, and regulatory support. Investigators submit a Request for Service Application (RSA) to access these resources. The GTRP, directed by the NHLBI Gene Therapy Group, consists of three vector production cores, a pharmacology/toxicology testing core, and a clinical coordinating center. A Scientific Review Board and Steering Committee review Request for Service Applications and make recommendations to the NHLBI Gene Therapy Group regarding the applications'scientific merit, feasibility, and compatibility with the program's mission.